Sueño de amor
by mariita
Summary: No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni la manera en que se haga presente. El amor siempre llega aunque a veces sea un sueño...


El ruido estruendoso del despertador la saco de su sueño. La mañana era como cualquier otra, la misma rutina…

Para Candice White siempre era lo mismo, comenzaba con un desayuno que le preparaba su madre entes de ir al colegio, era una buena estudiante sin contar lo carismática que era y la cantidad que amigos que tenía. A pesar de tener solo 16 años tenia todo lo que deseaba, no vivía con grandes lujos pero le faltaba, tenia una madre que la amaba, amigos sinceros… hasta que… soñó con el amor de su vida, todas la noches se repetía nunca soñaba lo mismo pero si con el dueño de su corazón que sin conocerlo siquiera ya lo amaba.

-¡Candy! baja a desayunar cariño o se te hará tarde otra vez- gritaba su mamá desde la cocina

Se lavo la cara y se peino haciendo que sus rizos rubios se marcaran más y dejándolo suelto por la espalda. Su falda verde con líneas blancas y con varis dobleces haciéndola voluminosa, se puso su playera blanca y calcetas del mismo color, por último se calzo sus zapatos negros. Tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras.

- ¡Buenos días mamita querida!- dijo plantándole un beso en el cachete

-Buenos días cariño, por lo visto dormiste muy bien verdad.

-Si mamá, como un bebe. Te dejo, no puedo volver a llegar tarde a la escuela

-Candy, no desayunaste…- la reprendió su madre

-lo siento, te juro que tomare algo en cafetería- tomo su mochila y de igual manera en la que había llegado se marchaba a la escuela. Cursaba su segundo semestre en la preparatoria con Paty y Karen que eran sus mejores amigas, Stear y Archie que eran novios de las dos chicas respectivamente, en su vida se había detenido a pensar en tener novio, ella misma pensó en graduarse como abogada y después mucho después pensar en alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida. Nadie sabia de aquel chico de los ojos azules era un secreto que pensaba jamás revelarlo puesto que por mucho que sus amigos la quisieran jamás le creerían. El día pasó como todos, regreso a su casa y comenzó a preparar la comida para esperar a que su madre llegara de trabajar.

La tarde paso como todas comió sola como lo hacia desde pequeña, hizo su tarea y vio un rato la televisión estaba punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho que la puerta se abría

-Cariño lo siento… ¿tienes mucho esperandome?-

-no mamá, no te preocupes. ¿quieres cenar?

-gracias mi cielo. ¿Tu ya cenaste?

-no. Te estaba esperando.- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

La cena estuvo llena de risas su madre le contaba todo lo referente a su trabajo como secretaria de Albert Andrew pocos lo sabían pero Marie White tenia una relación secreta con su jefe

-y Albert quiere conocerte- dijo un poco insegura

-¿de verdad? Creo que ustedes van muy en serio- respondió

-Candy, por favor- constó lavando los platos y vasos que habían usado

-madre es una broma. Tranquila. Creo que ya es hora de dormir. Te amo, sueña con muchos Albert- dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y evitando otro regaño

Se baño y seco su cabello haciendo que se esponjara, se puso su pijama y por arte de magia en el momento en que su cabeza toco la almohada durmió.

-hola amor- saludo el chico de sus sueños

-hola- respondió muy desanimada

-hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas triste?- pregunto alzando su barbilla para mirarse a los ojos

-tu… ¿eres real?

-claro que si, tan real como tu- continuo acariciando su cara

- entonces... ¿cuándo te voy a poder ver? Solo lo hago cuando duermo…- contesto

-muy pronto amor, muy pronto…

0000000

Los días pasaron lentamente con la misma rutina excepto que al chico se sus sueños, el chico del cual estaba enamorada ya no estaba, no soñaba más con él.

Cuando la noche llegó comenzó con su ritual, bañarse, secarse el cabello, ponerse la pijama y dormir, ya no esperaba soñar más con el castaño de ojos azules todo indicaba que el no regresaría…

Estaba sentada a orillas de un lago el sol hacia que pareciera que brillaba. La tarde era hermosa, los campos verdes y llenos de flores estaban en todo su esplendor, todo estaba perfecto solo faltaba alguien para que lo fuera. Se paró de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del lago.

-hola amor- al escuchar su voz se paro y lo busco, al sentirse atrapada por unos fuertes brazos supo que era él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto más preocupada que molesta- pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- bajando su mirada hacia el pasto

-claro que no hermosa, nunca te voy a olvidar y mucho menos a dejar- explico el castaño, Candy se sintió poderosa, nunca pensó que alguien provocara tantos sentimientos en ella- pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes que debo arreglar, espérame por favor.

00000

Cinco años habían pasado desde su último sueño con el amor de su vida. Siguió su vida, entro a la universidad y era una de las mejores de su generación. Por parte de la escuela la habían asignado a un buffet de abogados G&B. este era su primer día y la puntualidad no fue algo que mejoro con los años. Estaba tan en su mundo pensando en no llegar tarde que no choco con alguien haciendo que Candy callera al piso, el abogado extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Alzó su mirada para conocer al caballero, unos ojos azules adornaban su cara y su cabello castaño estaba cuidadosamente peinado. _"no puede ser, me estoy volviendo loca"_se dijo a si misma

-hola amor- saludo con una sonrisa

-hola- contestó quiso seguir su camino pero una mano la tomó por el brazo haciéndola regresar

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi?- pregunto con una mirada triste

-esto no… puede ser… posible- dijo con un susurro apenas audible. La vista se le comenzó a nublar, la habitación parecía dar vueltas. Todo se volvió negro y no supo más…

000000000

Estaba dormida pero sentía una mano que sostenía la suya y hacía ligeros círculos sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos despacio y se dio cuanta que estaba en una habitación blanca, la luz lastimaba sus ojos pero la voz que le hablaba la hizo abrirlos por completo

-que bueno que despertaste. ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó

-si, gracias. Pero… tú… yo…- dijo confundida

-si lo se, perdón amor. Prometí volver contigo, pero he estado algo ocupado- se excuso

-no te preocupes- dijo acariciándole la cara con la mano que tenia libre- solo… no te vuelvas a ir- dijo. Después cayo en un profundo sueño

Despertó buscando de nuevo a su amor, pero tal como pensaba había sido un sueño. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar salió recorriendo un largo pasillo. No sabía donde estaba y lo mejor era salir lo más rápido. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando sintió unos brazos envolviéndola por la cintura, tal como en su sueño del lago.

-hola amor- dijo en su oído

-hola- contesto dándose la vuelta para mirar sus profundos ojos azules

-te dije que nunca te volvería a dejar…

Fin

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? La historia no es mía, es de una queridísima amiga que tiene ideas locas como las mías :D _

_Las quiero chicas _


End file.
